Ámame o déjame
by Dnl95
Summary: Hanji luego de un entrenamiento empieza a notar que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia Rivaille, quien hace una aparición misteriosa en su habitación y así empieza la apasionada historia de nuestros dos protagonistas.


Hanji/Rivaille

Recién terminaba el entrenamiento, Hanji regresaba a su habitación para tomar un respiro. Todo fue normal excepto un detalle, no pudo apartar la mirada de Rivaille. Llego a su habitación lanzo la chaqueta a la cama se quito las botas y se dirigió a su escritorio, debía terminar un informe, pero la imagen de Rivaille aun vagaba en sus pensamientos, se acomodo en el respaldo de la silla y subió los pies descalzos al escritorio.

-Que me sucede, será que ahora me gusta el enano, aunque no niego que me gustaría que estuviera acá-

Ella soltó un pequeño ronroneo luego de decirlo. Tocaron la puerta, al abrirla era Rivaille con dos tasas de algún liquido.

-¿Que haces acá?

-Solo vine a traerte esto

-Es un lindo gesto de tu parte chiquitin

-No me digas chiquitín! Solo bébelo!

Ella obedeció le sabia raro, pero hacerle mas preguntas solo lo molestaría. Lo conocía bastante bien. De pronto su mirada se torno nublosa y tiro la tasa al suelo y volteo hacia Rivaille, donde vio una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Buenas noches- exclamo

Hanji despertó en su cama, con el detalle que estaba atada de brazos al igual que sus piernas, a la par de ella se encontraba Rivailla, con una mirada brillosa que a ella le provoca mil y una emociones.

-¿que me diste? ¿Por qué estoy atada Levy?

- hablas mucho te lo han dicho

-levy respóndeme!

Levy hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de Hanji, se acerco a ella, beso su cuello con delicadeza, mientras sus manos acarician su cuerpo, los besos subieron lentamente hasta llegar a la oreja donde dio un pequeño mordisco, que hizo soltar un gemido de excitación a Hanji. Levy le susurro.

-Note tus miradas, por eso estoy acá, te hare mía!

-Cuales miradas no se de que me hablas- miente

-No me gustan las mentiras Zoè

Le mordió el cuello de inmediato, mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su cabello, levanto el rostro de ella y le enseño un cuchillo, que hizo que Hanji se exaltara y se mordiera el labio inferior.

-levy… suelta ese cuchillo. ¿Que haras?

-Esto

De inmediato corto su camisa, y dejo al descubierto un provocativo sujetador negro. De inmediato, lo cortó y vio los senos de Hanji. No eran gigantes, pero eran de un tamaño normal, y provocativos, paso su dedo delicadamente en su contorno, lo cual hacia retorcerse a hanji, se humedecía en cada toque del sargento, de pronto sus labios subcionaron el pezón izquierdo mientras su mano acariciaba el derecho, de pronto los gemidos de Hanji se volvieron continuos, encogía los dedos de los pies, estaba extasiada de la situación, lo deseaba y lo sabia, no podía parar de gemir.

-Ohh ¡! Levy hazme tuya, solo TUYA ¡!

-Ya eres mía- empezaba a mordisquear su pezón.

-ahh ! Hazme tuya, introdúcete a mi !

-No me digas que hacer!

De pronto Rivaille cortó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Hanji. Ella estaba húmeda el lo noto de inmediato. Puso el cuchillo a un lado de la cama, y empezó a succionar con sus labios el sexo de Hanji. Ella gemía de placer, le encantan lo que podía provocarle el, solo usando su boca, de pronto noto el cuchillo a un lado se estiro habilmente para alcanzarlo, Levy no lo noto estaba ocupado dándole un placer celestial a Hanji únicamente con su húmeda lengua en el interior de ella. Al tenerlo en sus manos habilidosamente logro cortar sus ataduras, de pronto tenia las manos libres y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Levy, lo cual hizo que el se sorprendería.

-que pasa chiquitin, te noto sorprendido

-Dame el cuchillo !

-No ! El juego cambio. Ahora yo tengo el control- se daba la vuelta ágilmente y pone el cuchillo en el cuello de levy.

-Estas loca !

-Solo quítate la ropa !

-No dejare que tu me digas que hacer-

Hanji le corto un mechón de cabello que cae enfrente de los ojos asombrados de levy

-lo próximo que cortare será tu piel, desvístete-

El obedeció, no le queda opción, en lo que se desvestía Hanji corto las ataduras de sus piernas y estaba libre.

-Me gusta cuando me haces caso Levy-

-Solo cállate-

-Ahora si me hazme tuya- le sonríe mientras sostiene el cuchillo enfrente de el.

El obedeció y la hizo suya, penetrándola lentamente, hasta que lo hicieron a un ritmo tan rápido que ninguno pudo callar su satisfacción hasta el momento que los dos llegaron a un estaba extasiada Rivaille también ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Hanji conservaba el cuchillo en su mano y rivaille se llevaba unas fuertes marcas de uñas en toda su espalda. Se levanto y se empezó a vestir.

-No te quedaras conmigo esta noche levy-

-Adiós-

-Al menos dime que me quieres-

-No me gusta repetirte lo que ya sabes-


End file.
